Grease 2
Grease 2 is a UK VHS release by Paramount and CIC on 22nd June 1997. Description Many familiar faces from the smash hit "Grease" return to the campus and the new ones are equally memorable in this happy tribute to straight skirts, chick-chasing, and young love. It's 1961, two yrs after the original "Grease" gang graduated from Rydall High, and there's a new crop of seniors. The Pink Ladies and the T-Birds are still the epitome of cool, except that over the summer, something's happened to Stephanie, the soroity leader. She feels she's outgrown Johnny the head T-Bird, and is looking for a new love-one who's even more cool, and whose bike is even hotter. Meanwhile newcomer Michael is smitten with Stephanie, who won't even notice him. The conflict is on and Rydell High fun takes off to new heights. Cast * Maxwell Caulfield as Michael Carrington, an English exchange student and Sandy's cousin. Caulfield had already made his Broadway debut with roles in The Elephant Man and Entertaining Mr. Sloane. Having seen his performances, Allan Carr offered Caulfield the role of Michael over thousands of applicants. Unlike co-star Pfeiffer, Caulfield's career following Grease 2 was damaged by the film's failure. He has been quoted as saying: "Before Grease 2 came out, I was being hailed as the next Richard Gere or John Travolta. However, when Grease 2 flopped, nobody would touch me. It felt like a bucket of cold water had been thrown in my face. It took me 10 years to get over Grease 2." * Michelle Pfeiffer as Stephanie Zinone, the leader of the Pink Ladies. With only a few television roles and small film appearances, the 23-year-old Pfeiffer was an unknown actress when she attended the casting call audition for the role of Stephanie. Other better-known actresses up for the part included Lisa Hartman, Kristy McNichol, Andrea McArdle, and singer Pat Benatar. Pfeiffer was a wild card choice, but according to Birch, she won the part because she "has a quirky quality you don't expect." Despite the disappointing reception of the film, Pfeiffer's meteoric rise to the Hollywood A-list began the following year when she played Elvira Hancock in Scarface. Reprising roles from Grease * Didi Conn as Frenchy * Eve Arden as Principal Greta McGee * Sid Caesar as Coach Calhoun * Dody Goodman as Vice Principal Blanche Hodel * Eddie Deezen as Eugene Felsnick * Dennis C. Stewart as Leo Balmudo (Craterface), leader of the Cycle Lords (appeared as the gang leader of the Scorpions in the previous film) * Dick Patterson as Mr. Spears (appeared as Mr. Rudie in the previous film) Supporting cast * Tab Hunter as Mr. Stuart * Connie Stevens as Miss Yvette Mason * Jean and Liz Sagal as Noreen and Doreen * Matt Lattanzi as Brad * Lucinda Dickey as Girl Greaser * Vernon Scott as Henry Dickey * Tom Willett as Bowling Alley Manager (uncredited) Trailers and info Opening # Gallery (JamieF-MAL)__Grease2(1).jpg|Poster Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:Grease Category:1997 VHS Releases Category:Musical's Videos by Paramount Category:Paramount logo from 1986 to 2002